warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Brambleclaw14
Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Brambleclaw14 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 09:40, 25 August 2009 Welcome! Hi Brambleclaw! Welcome to WCWiki! --Rainwhisker 12:45, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Hello Thanks :). --Sparrowsong 14:25, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Of course you can! Just remember to list them on your user page, like in the rules on the main page. --Sparrowsong 14:37, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Brambleclaw7! Go Brambleclaw!!! I think that he deserves to be the leader... the Erins anger me... HI! Eveningswift 18:12, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I agree. There's no problem with Firestar, except that he needs some backbone and, you know, attack the other clans once in a while... [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningshine :)']] 18:17, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Hola! Hi, Brambleclaw, it's Leafwhisker from Warriors Wiki! Hi! :| :) :D -Leaf I'm also on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki -LeafwhiskerSoul of the Dragon Duh! Duh! Ok, but remeber i'll b mainly on warriors wikia, if u need to talk and it's about this, leave me a message to come over here and we'll talk about it!--Hawkstar of Thunderclan 17:47, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :D It's me in person...well you know what I mean. Thanks for everything! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 21:19, October 15 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Applefur, i'll remember that. and i think ur right about moving the link on to my user page.--Hawkstar of Thunderclan 16:00, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Funny Haha you're very funny. SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 17:42, October 16 2009 (UTC) Sure! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 18:17, October 16 2009 (UTC) HAI Hi Bramble just saying hi. If you are wondering who I am...me is Brightsparrow. Call me Brighteh, everyone does. -shakes paw- So...I'm guessing you like Brambleclaw? Lol. He's my favorite character, actually. Firestar not so much. Too perfect. And old. Well I guess I'll see you around the wikia. CU (copper on the periodic table) --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']] 02:06, October 17, 2009 (UTC) GO BRAMBLES. That sounded weird He should be leader already....hence DIE FIRESTAR --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']] 15:03, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Warrior Mission Hi! U along with Rainbreath and Sparrowsong have been chosen to go on a Warrior mission. Please leave a message on my talk page to know about the mission.--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 14:38, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Alright, what u, Sparrowsong, and Rainbreath r supposed 2 do is find out the names of Star War Chaecters on the warrior cats website. (their warrior names), please look @ my den on my talk page 4 ur assignment.--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 11:08, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Yes, or more or less what his name would b in the Warrior series (i would do it my self but i log on at my school and they blocked it, please read my den) u no where 2 look 4 it! Wow! ur fast! i guess that means i better get the names i wrote down up and u just keep chaecking. P.S. PLease let me know if u don't want 2 do this anymore.--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 11:00, October 26, 2009 (UTC) U know i was planning on doing that, thks, and i don't have school on Friday so u might get a break (that is if i can try and get the unternet computer unlocked at my house), please also note that i only have a certain amount of time and there r literally DOZENS! of names, but with ur help, i can break down a few becuz some r pretty much reapeats, like Anakin.--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 16:07, October 26, 2009 (UTC) All i can say is with u Whoa!--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 19:52, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Yes Yes you are my friend Shruggy! Thanks for signing! :D Very nice! [[User:SpottedheadRC|'♪ Spottedhead ♫']] 01:09, October 23 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'm the User with the ridiculouskly long Username, FYI:not my fault (I love Princess Leia). Thks for giving me her name, now uh... ready 4 another?--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 11:08, October 23, 2009 (UTC) XD Could u explain what is up with that, i see it alot and i've tried to figure it out but all has failed *pretends 2 look sad*.--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 11:06, October 27, 2009 (UTC) The sign XD, what's up with that?--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 15:00, October 27, 2009 (UTC) What does it mean though? Ok, thks! Cool! i don't have a clue on who 2 mate with but u could ask snowstorm, as u can see she asked 2 b a queen so u should try her.--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 14:55, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Snowstorm16, look 4 her sig near Rainbreath and Honeyfur (Honeyfur really needs 2 get her but over here though) Re:Where do you live Hi Bramble I live in U.A.E, Dubai but now today its halloween for me!!!!--Pebbleshine 04:38, October 31, 2009 (UTC)))PebbleIt’s Pebbleshine! My whole family live there but me, my parents and my brother and sister.--Pebbleshine 11:21, October 31, 2009 (UTC)PebbleIt’s Pebbleshine! Hi bramble Im just dropping in to ask if you can join the element warriors. I really need people top join. But if you make or choose a cat can you be or make more. This is not a role playing thing your cat will be in my book. So Please joiun PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Pebbleshine 13:15, November 2, 2009 (UTC)PebbleIt’s Pebbleshine! But which Clan would you like to join. Fire clan, Air clan, Earth clan or Water clan.--Pebbleshine 11:31, November 4, 2009 (UTC))PebbleIt’s Pebbleshine! Happy Birthday! Happy birthday Shruggy! Yeah, it's your big day woo hoo! *blows party streamer* Sorry this is kind of late but my dad was sick and I had to take care of him instead of going on the computer... My bad! Anyway, November must be a good month because mine's in 19 days! Yeah! ♥ Birthday Kitty ♥ 13:31, November 11 2009 (UTC) Awwwww thanks Shruggy! That's okay, I know you have other best friends but same to you! *blushs* Birthday KittyIt’s Spottedhead! 14:22, November 11 2009 (UTC) Dude, I archived it so it wouldn't get all long. Go to User talk:Hawkfire98/Archive 1 if you wanna see my old messages. HawkfireTalk! 00:21, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Whitefoot So does that mean Whitefoot Is a Tom?? But anyway can I Join Rain Clan?--Pebbleshine 10:29, November 13, 2009 (UTC)User:Pebbleshine Thks! I will be a Queen from rain clan, Leafshine, a brown tabby with ginger flecks all over her back and A cream belly and Muzzle. And she will have amber eyes and Is pregnant. You can choose which cat. Sorry The discripion is so long.--Pebbleshine 10:52, November 13, 2009 (UTC)User:Pebbleshine Yeah You can choose the mate but I dont want you to choose the kits cause their not born yet. Ok--Pebbleshine 11:05, November 13, 2009 (UTC)User:Pebbleshine Mission Wow! I don't think we're going 2 need anymore, my suspicion about this was correct, no matter what name u have the same twenty-six letters r going 2 b the same. I'm going 2 start polling names 4 what they're warrior names should b. i need a dictionary though 2 get this complete. keep a look out and thks! u r an honrable warrior of ThunderClan. u get the biggest piece in the fresh-kill pile (lol)--HawkstarMerry christmas 18:56, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Unless u know a Darth Calulator (or something similar) or Aturamaster, that's not really anything u can do. (I've tried explaining my case of non- vandalism and instead i'm accused of evading block)--HawkstarMerry christmas 11:54, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Tell ur bros i no how they feel. Anyway, it was Aturamaster who blocked me 1st. u c, i'm trying 2 get people 2 come 2 the Singing christmas tree's program that's been happening here in Florida 4 over three decades. I was warnedonce, by Aturamaster, abd i told him how he hurt my feelings saying it was a spam Right after he warned me, he blocked, then a few days later i asked why my block was extended, he said that i was harrassing him (I sent him only 2 messages one by e-mail, the other on his screen as a guest), which i was not, and i said i understood about the block thing, next thing i know i'm blocked 4 another 2 weeks! Anyway, sorry 4 sounding whiny, i'l wait it out. it'll b easy next week since Thanksgiving(An american thing) break is next week and then i'll just wait until the week after Tuesday. My parents lock the computer so i can't get on, i'll just read a good book or something. Anyway, the singing Christmas trees tickets r still on sale if u want 2 go. he's the link 2 the website. http://singingtrees.org Ok! By any chance do any of ur bro's have the username Bobba Fett? He's one of my friends.--HawkstarMerry christmas 12:02, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Oh, well. i have a plan 2 start another Star Wars Wiki that's just 4 the people on the lightside of the force. NO SITH LORDS! That way i don't have 2 deal with admids like Darth Calulator (i'm just going 2 start calling him Palpatine, he's the emporer in the series in case ur wondering.)--HawkstarMerry christmas 16:00, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ur welcome, oh i won't b on the wiki next week, so in case others r wondering where i am please tell them i'm on Thanksgiving break. if u could give the message that would b great thks!--HawkstarMerry christmas 12:06, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Re: Checkuser You contact Wikia and they check their IP address to see if they're a sockpuppet or not. Sparrowsong 22:51, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Hi!!! Hey Brambleclaw! sorry I haven't replied. I have been very busy with school. I have a report due on Monday. I am very busy. um... sure I would like to have a mate and kits. I haven't looked at the males yet, so you can choose who would be best for me. once you tell me who my mate is, we can talk about kits. talk to ya later:).----[[User:Snowstorm16| ღ♥Snowie16♥ღ ]] 19:59, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Hi!!! Hey Brambleclaw! sorry I haven't replied. I have been very busy with school. I have a report due on Monday. I am very busy. um... sure I would like to have a mate and kits. I haven't looked at the males yet, so you can choose who would be best for me. once you tell me who my mate is, we can talk about kits. talk to ya later:).----[[User:Snowstorm16| ღ♥Snowie16♥ღ ]] 20:01, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Sure! Sure u can! the more the merrier, HAHA! the merrier, like merry christmas!LOL! Ok, sorry got a little carried away. Anyway, yeah go ahead. By the way, i should have the star war cahrecter clans soon, so choose someone fast b4 it's too late.--HawkstarMerry christmas 12:09, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Cool! i'll b waiting. P.S. it's nothing 2 worry about if u don't use the names in like books ur going 2 publish.--HawkstarMerry christmas 16:02, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Hiya! Hi Brambleclaw! I saw that you have a RainClan. I just wanted to say that I thought that that was cool, because I have a RainClan too! That's all! Thanks for humoring me, Sparrowfeather 20:20, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure! I just got that image from Google Images; I didn't draw it or anything. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 18:35, March 30, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. :) [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 19:27, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Admin I figured I'd reply to your message because I'm not sure when Sparrow will come on. I think the admins are Mossflight (Sandwich) and Cloverfang. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 18:03, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh! Oh, sorry Shruggy...Ill delete it. Raffyjack123 20:43, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ...Wait...loads of users have lineart! So why cant I? Not to be rude, though. Raffyjack123 21:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: delete Sure, bring it on ;). ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 21:53, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Admin job :) Sure, I'll get right on it! If U Seek Clover 00:12, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC thanks but when I log on it has all these wierd codes. Enyyyone know why??? Raffyjack123 16:28, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I shall go as Clover. If U Seek Clover 19:23, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Which chanel are you in? WarriorsCharacters or Warriors Characters or WarriorsCharactersWiki or what? If U Seek Clover 19:50, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Ohh yeah, the only one there is...ok, I will be there now. If U Seek Clover 20:02, April 24, 2010 (UTC) thanks for telling me(been gone for way too long!)! So shoudli just take out all the chararts from the Hiddensun page? [[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'''-jimgle ♪']] 20:03, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Sure I'll vote! Oh do you midn showing me where the deletion thing is? [[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'-jimgle ♪']] 20:14, April 26, 2010 (UTC) OK! Bye and thanks![[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ ♪']] 20:40, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh you can delete it. Thanks for asking anyways. [[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ ♪']] 18:54, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Sure![[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ ♪']] 19:00, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on getting adminship!! You deserve it! Also, do you think that we should ask the Logo Creation Wiki for a logo? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 21:37, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Do you want to ask them or can I? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 14:06, May 22, 2010 (UTC) So what should the logo be? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 18:17, May 22, 2010 (UTC) 86.148.136.15 A user with the IP address of 86.148.136.15 has flamed Brightsparrow. Look in the history of her talkpage and at the case on Project Security. Sparrowsong 23:22, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey, can you please ban that user for 18 months like the Project decided? Sparrowsong 01:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:27, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Deletion We currently have 200 images that need to be deleted. Most of them have been tagged for 3 months and nobody is doing anything about them. I think you have some deletion to do. Sparrowsong 16:28, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC I was gone, but I guess I can go if you're still here. :p karma! If U Seek Clover 16:25, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh, also, tell me if you're still here, cuz it would be odd to sit....and wait.....and sit.....LOL If U Seek Clover 16:28, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok, then I shall be at the IRC in a flash! If U Seek Clover 16:31, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry I had to leave so suddenly yest., but my mom was yelling at me for lunch like World War III was about to start! Sorry, again... If U Seek Clover 15:41, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Yesh, my mom is very strange..... can you tell me the rest of the Icestorm story here? If U Seek Clover 15:47, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I can't right now...it's hard to explain, but in a few hours at ''least I'll be able to. Ya see....my mom doesn't like chatrooms, and she'll be going to town in a few hours with me here...mwa ha ha I'm evil.... :D If U Seek Clover 15:58, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC Sry, PIR (Parent In Room) LOL....also I can't tomorrow (for the most part) cuz my uncle, stepaunt, and half-cousin are coming to visit, and I can't on July 4-5/6 cuz I'll be spending the night at a friends house D: . Also, this is random, but are you a member of PIA? Clover 01:47, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeppers Of course I'm still here! And yes, I'll go on the IRC. SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 21:46, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Yays back atcha! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 17:30, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry I wasn't able to get on; I was on vacation (with no internet). Sorry! I might be able to get on the IRC sometime today, probably at night. I have jet lag, which is really annoying. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] 夏天來了! 14:12, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi! So we can just make up any cat we want?QueenHera1 (talk) 23:20, January 2, 2013 (UTC)QueenHera1